


Burned By Hell-Fire

by DragonDancer235



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Blood and Gore, Death, Depression, Drugging, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insane thoughts, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Yandere, Yandere Relationship - Freeform, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer235/pseuds/DragonDancer235
Summary: “Rin? Are you okay?” I asked and pressed my ear to the door. Suddenly the door fell away and I felt a warm hand grasp my wrist gently and pull me into the bathroom. The door clicked shut behind me. What’s just happened? I felt my back press against the door and I stopped breathing. A hand ran up my arm raising goose-bumps in his wake. I gazed up at Rin who stood over me, panting and sweating vigorously. Both of his hands pressed either side of my face against the door. I felt almost cornered in my own house.





	Burned By Hell-Fire

**_Burned by Hell-Fire_ **

_"Huh... Son of the Devil. - Explains a lot." I murmured gently as I played with his jet back demon tail which is definitely going to become the new highlight of my life._

_"Quit playing with it. Why are you so, okay with the fact that I am the son of Satan?" Rin asked confusion heavy in his voice as he pulled my hand away from his tail a frustrated groan leaving his lips._

_"I don't see you as the son of a demon. I see you as Rin Okumura the boy who befriended this weirdo, from across the road." I smiled up at him with a soft look in my eyes conveying trust and confidence._

_In hinds sight I wish I had never said that to him._

~

The snow fluffed down onto the passers-by as I sat quietly on the warm sofa staring at the two Okumura boys arguing as they strolled in from their school, bundled up in warm coats and scarfs. It had taken me a few years to become friends with Rin and Yuki in the big monastery across the road from where I lived. Even though I knew Pastor Fujimoto well; the two boys who lived under his protection were very shy and when they did talk to me Yukio would be more talkative than Rin. Even though when they spoke with other people it was always Rin who spoke up first and carried the conversation. But whenever those bright blue eyes fall onto me then silence was the biggest problem and conversation wouldn't flow. My aunt Kenko broke my train of thought when she stomped into the living room a smug look on her face.

"(y/n) you need to make yourself look presentable tonight. We will be having the Pastor and his sons coming over at 8o'clock. So you might want to clean up your room." You half paid attention and just nodded as she handed me my green tea in my favourite mug. Her look conveyed a mischievous hint, and then her words started to sink in;

"Wait... The Okumura boys are coming around... To this house... Into my room." I stuttered out taken aback by this sudden vital piece of information. I felt my eye- brows meet in the middle as the thought of terror erupted in me now realising that Rin Okumura the boy I had been crushing on for a while now is coming around my house, and will see the state of my room!?

Fuck sake.

"Yes. You will be entertaining the twins whilst I talk to the Pastor." I could see Auntie Kenko was relishing in the way this was making me react.

"Well I better start cleaning since I could have used this information over two hours ago!" I growled in distaste and flew up the stairs, to tidy my pit of a room. After an hour of slaving away desperately trying to tidy my room to a somewhat standard of acceptability; I hopped in and out of the shower to freshen up before readying myself for the visitors. It was just my luck I had enough time to do hair and makeup before there was a knock at the door. Prancing down the stairs to what could ultimately be my demise I glanced in the mirror as I passed it on the stairs checking my appearance. I gave myself a confidant smile whilst looking at my outfit of black comfy leggings going under a flowing blue shirt which lightning firing across it elegantly. It was one in a million just like me (Trying to cover my self-loathing with compliments). Bounding down the last few stairs I stood behind auntie Kenko as she opened the door to reveal Pastor Fujimoto and his two boys standing side by side behind him. Rin looking off to the left in disinterest his katana slung off his shoulder, looking scruffy as ever in his uniform. His twin brother looked on at me a smile on his face looking well-presented and pleased to be here.

"Good evening my dears come in!" She chirped and ushered the family into the hallway.

"Evening." I gave a gentle smile and waved at the two boys before bowing at Fujimoto. The Pastor nodded back in greeting before turning to Auntie Kenko;

"I hope the boys are deemed as pretty as what your niece looks tonight." He chuckled and winked in my direction causing my cheeks to blush a little. Its been a long time since someone called me pretty let alone a man.

"Stop being so creepy. Your embarrassing her." Rin hissed beside the grey haired man. He gave Rin a smirk and rolled his eyes at him before turning back to face me.

"My apologies." Fujimoto bowed deeply, I quickly brushed off the situation without care. He stood back up and turned to Aunty Kenko, who was suppressing a grin whilst glancing back and forth between Yukio and I, who was to my luck oblivious.

"Would you like some tea at all?" Aunty asked the pastor breaking the slightly awkward silence in the room.

"Sure, Yukio make sure your brother doesn't break anything." The tall grey haired male smirked and followed my aunt to the kitchen.

My eyes fluttered back to Rin and Yukio who were standing in front of me awkwardly, Rin looking completely disinterested.

"Umm - Shall we go upstairs? I have the newest game release of 'Badlands' and enough controllers for all of us!" I beamed hoping for some indication of interest from either brother.

"Sounds amazing." Yukio spoke out first. Giving me a small smile of approval before switching his gaze to his brother and stiffened it into a glare.

"Rin, what do you say?" He asked in an authoritative manor. The older brother sent a glare straight back at Yukio unfazed by the display of dominance.

"Sure." Rin grumbled whilst resting his head back in his hands. Still not looking back at me.

"Come on then this way. I have a sword rack upstairs as well Rin you can put your Katana on it?" I gestured for them to follow me as I took them up the one flight of stairs and into my bedroom down the end of the hallway. My room was one of the biggest in the house. I opened the door to a freshly cleaned room, all the manga books neatly lined up and sectioned off appropriately the floor freshly swept and anything that was on the cupboard surfaces was stuffed away in to the wardrobe or under the bed in boxes.

"Nice book collection." Rin droned and slung himself on the bed disinterested in anything else.

"Rin." Yukio warned.

"I-It's okay. Please make yourself at home Yukio." I stepped aside of the door and welcomed him in. He gingerly settled himself against my bed and sent a dirty look at his brother.

"Umm, I'll just set up the console give me a minute - how is school going?" I inquired whilst turning on my Xbox and bringing the controllers to life. There was an awkward tension in the room as the controllers vibrated against my legs as an indication for the console being ready to use.

“School’s going well, and that’s only when Rin wants to turn up on time.” Yukio smirked my way and raised his eye-brows at Rin who said nothing anyway. I sighed out and carried on with setting up the console.

* * *

 

**_Rin_ **

We all sat in silence, well in my case I was laying here, my eyes watching (y/n) movements as she flitted about for me. I want her to be my wife some day and have children... My children.

"Here we go Yukio. And here’s your controller Rin." She gave me a bright smile and passed me a controller that had a lightning blue skin covering it with a "Blue Exorcist" logo printed on the rubber.

"Hey (y/n) what’s this logo; it’s cool?" I asked quietly dusting my thumb over it.

"Oh it’s just one of my favourite animes. You should check it out, the main character is a lot like you." She chirped and slumped herself between Yukio's legs and nestling into the warmth. I glimpsed a blush dusting over his cheeks and his back stiffen so his eyes were fixated upon the screen. I felt a flare of jealously erupt inside of me, she should be sitting with me... She should be curling up against my body. A small growl slipped out disturbing the silence within the room.

"You alright there Rin?" Both Yukio and (y/n) looked my way. Yukio glaring and (y/n) giving me a questioning look from between Yukio's legs.

"Y-yea, just hungry."

"Ahh, good thing dinner won’t be too long."

We all turned our attention back to the TV. Starting the game, we played a few rounds which slowly turned into confusion to rage to gang ups on Yukio mainly. The vibrations of the controller sent shockwaves through me since it was positioned against my crouch and made me jump when it sent pleasure through-out my body.

"Damn." I hissed as I felt my dick grow within the confides of my boxers. It had to be now that I become hard…

"Lost again!” (y/n) smirked my way. I supressed a possessive snarl that bubbled within my throat. Damn it, she should be on my lap. She should be cuddled up with me. I whined out and flipped over pressing my boner into the bed to cover it up. I wouldn’t be surprised if Yukio could smell my arousal and hopefully he won’t, resting my head nearer (y/n) I shifted away from my twin not wanting him any nearer me for obvious reasons. _Come on (y/n) look my way! Turn around and confess to me…_ I wanted to touch her so bad and I want her to touch me. Suddenly she let out a loud groan ceasing all of my movements, my tail flicking wildly with excitement as it broke free from the bottom of my shirt. That moan sent shock waves through me of lust and envy. Why did she just groan?

“The wifi’s out - shit.” Her voice interrupted my thoughts as I glanced back up to the computer screen. Realisation hitting me as to why she moaned out, quickly hiding my tail out of view from (y/n) I stretched out and sunk my fangs into the side of my hand as she stood up in what the most sexual way possible, her arse coming up before her chest then her head popped into view. Damn I love her I want to sink my teeth into her skin whilst she begs me to take my fingers out of her and push in something more substantial. Yukio’s movements interrupted my thoughts as he stood up from the bed and strode toward (y/n) his hand resting on her shoulder, it took every fibre of my being not to rip out his jugular and display it.

“Don’t worry about it I imagine dinner is already done.” She nodded to him and turned off the screen. She glanced to me and smiled. I quickly averted my gaze not wanting to her to see me blush. I passed the controller over to her keeping my eyes down as her fingers brushed the tips of mine. Her fingers were so elegant and dainty I could suck on each one for days. My dick started to throb painfully, reminding me I needed to sprint to the bathroom without them noticing that problem.

“Let’s go down stairs, I think dinners done I can smell it.” I grumbled and sat upright on the bed trying my best to cover the bulge under my black shirt thank god I’m wearing jeans.

“Yea you make a good point Rin let’s go!” She chirped in that lovely voice. Making me cum almost there and then just by her voice alone, such an angelic tone I wanted it to be all mine.

* * *

 

_(y/n)_

“Rin’s taking his time.” I mumbled to Yukio who was sipping at his tea at the table giving me small glances every now and then, not entirely bothered by my presence. I sighed out and stood up wondering over to the stairs. “I’m just going to check on Rin.” Walking up the stairs I knocked on the bathroom door confusion knitted in my brow. “Rin? Are you okay?” I asked and pressed my ear to the door. Suddenly the door fell away and I felt a warm hand grasp my wrist gently and pull me into the bathroom. The door clicked shut behind me. What’s just happened? I felt my back press against the door and I stopped breathing. A hand ran up my arm raising goose-bumps in his wake. I gazed up at Rin who stood over me, panting and sweating vigorously. Both of his hands pressed either side of my face against the door. I felt almost cornered in my own house.

“Are you okay? Do you have a fever?” I raised my hand to touch his face to check the temperature. He jerked away from my touch. I lowered my hands a little hurt by his rejection.

“I – Don’t feel, right.” Rin panted out.

“Why don’t you go home Rin? Come back for dinner another day?” I smiled weakly at him trying my best to stay positive. The last thing a sick person needs is a person who is nagging at him. Rin’s eyes darted up, staring straight me straight into mine. His deep ocean blue irises holding me in a trance.

“Rin – Get your ass out here. You’re being rude.” I heard Yukio snarl from the otherside of the door. I quickly opened the door to allow Yukio in. I don’t want Rin getting in trouble for my stalling.

“Yukio, Rin has a fever, I think he is sick. Maybe it would be best if you were to take him home.” I sighed out and gestured to Rin whose hands were on his knees, still panting. If I could avoid them having an argument I would be best for everyone.

“Oh… My apologies for jumping to conclusions (y/n). I thought he was up to - other things.” With that last sentence his eyes trailed off to Rin’s hunched over form a look of irritation and distain crossed his face. Aren’t they supposed to be brothers? I rested my hand onto Yukio’s shoulder bringing his attention back to me. He had a gentle look cast upon his face… I can see why all the girls like him so much. A low growl tore through the air. I jumped in confusion, I’m not going mental…? That did just come from Rin? I was too astounded to move.

“Looks like Rin should be going now!” With that short statement Yukio grabbed Rin by the scruff of his neck and yanked him downstairs. I was too bewildered by everything to even move. I stood with my mouth agape. Did that actually just happen?

“Oh – Okay?” I opened my mouth then closed it again in confusion. I stood for a couple of moments taking in what happened. Rin growled? I’m not going mental… The way that Yukio grabbed Rin and dragged him out, it was almost like he needed to take him out of the situation. I heard the front door snap shut which clicked me out of my trance. I ought to tell Fujimoto that the two boys left. Making my way quietly down stairs, I listened to the quiet conversation coming from the living room.

“You know it’s in her heritage.” The pastor spoke out gently.

“I won’t lose her to the demons as well. Why do you think I have kept her from it?” She sighed back. What were they talking about? It can’t be about Mum and Dad, they died in an explosion where they worked. I saw it go up in flames…

“She is spending more and more time around Rin and Yukio… You know one of them is bound to slip up and say something. One more than the other -” I crept forward toward the living room door. Keeping close to the wall to stop myself from being seen. I shouldn’t be listening in… I shouldn’t be here. This is rude and improper. Auntie Kenko cut in sharply,

“I don’t want Rin near her. He is dangerous. He looks at her the way a feral dog looks at a bone. Yukio however, he looks at her like she is the most precious person in the world.”

“What are you implying?” Fujimoto responded curtly.

“I’m hardly implying anything. Perhaps bringing the two together might be of benefit.” I can’t believe I’m hearing this… Are they trying to set me up with someone who I don’t love in the romantic way? How would a relationship be of benefit? We are only 18 for cry sake. I felt incredibly betrayed by someone who I trusted.

“I’m sure Mephisto Pheles would love another demon exorcist. Let’s be honest darling Shiro, it wasn’t your only job to look after the twins.”

“How would it be of benefit if the child of the (l/n) family isn’t an exorcist – or in training for that matter.” Fujimoto chuckled back. I felt like crying. I’m just a baby machine what is this? The dark ages?! I was so angry. What are they talking about!? Demons and exorcists? I don’t understand? My body moved without my consent into the doorway of the living room. “Looks like we have had a listener for a while now.” Fujimoto smiled toward Kenko. Whose eyes snapped to my small frame in the door way. Her eyes wided in panic as she saw mine filled with tears. I turned and fled to my room. I thought this would be a lovely evening with the two boys over tea and a little food. But not tonight… Nothing ever goes smooth does it?


End file.
